STIGMA 3: Ubiquity
by Isis976
Summary: War is approaching. Outnumbered and outgunned STIGMA and their vampire allies must find a way to defeat Krases once and for all.
1. Complications

**STIGMA 3: Ubiquity**

**Day 1: Lariska – Complications**

CLANG! The sound of claws hitting a sword echoed loudly in my ears as my right hand collided with Force Edge. Pain shot up my knuckles as the bones fractured then healed and the pain quickly faded away.

"You're not moving fast enough, little one." Sparda chastised. "You know you're faster than this. You're still thinking like a human."

Lightning struck a tree in the courtyard. Sparda no longer wore the white robes that hid his rare shorn platinum tresses and ice blue eyes. Instead he wore black track pants and a white tank top. I glared at him.

"Maybe because I am still human."

"Looked in a mirror lately?" Dante remarked.

"Shut it, Dante." But I knew he was right. I wasn't as human as I used to be. Not with the borrowed powers of a devil, namely Vergil Sparda. But as much as I thought I had accepted what had happened to me my body still felt limited by the remains of my humanity.

"How should I think then Sparda?"

"Like a goddess. Swift, strong, powerful and _very_ dangerous when crossed." Sparda shook his head. "Your powers have been _far_ too erratic. But then again no normal human has ever gone this far as the mate of a devil. Not even my Eva."

I prepared for another strike. I looked at my claws and at my arms. No these were not the attributes of a human being. A normal human could not borrow the powers of a devil. A normal human would not love a devil. And for that I was happy.

_I love you…Lariska._

His words give me strength and the devil inside me comes to life once more. I let the strength carry me across the battlefield. Swords fly over my head. I roll to the side and catch Dante in his midsection with a side kick and swipe at Sparda. Once again he dodges me but smiles.

"That's an improvement but I think you've had enough today. Go see your father. Danny is expecting you soon."

"Yes Sparda. Oh and Dante?"

"Yes Lariska?" He jumped to his feet.

"I think that may have been the first time I've actually kicked your ass."

He grinned. "Enjoy it while it lasts babe."

I had to train with Sparda, Dante or Vergil now. Sparda feared that my strength was now beyond that of a normal human and that I wouldn't be able to control it fully. That had caused some tension among myself and certain people; mainly Logan Di Massey

The air was turning cold and the sky was now completely black. The rain started to pelt down as I ran inside the halls of STIGMA to where the communal showers were located. But things were different. Things felt different. People bustled about the halls far busier than before. Of course we were. We were preparing to go to war.

Krases and Sparda had negotiated the terms of where and when the battle would take place. The battle would take place on neutral territory ground which was halfway between STIGMA and the vampire council. This would happen in less than four days. It had been almost a month since our last encounter but there had been a steady increase of vampire attacks all over the world. So far our hunters had been able to handle it but not without casualties. We had lost people and if the vampires won then the entire world would be lost too. I was not prepared to let that happen but things were starting to look slightly bleak.

Even with the help of the prominent vampire council members joining forces with STIGMA we were still outnumbered. Sparda had been spending days strategising with Vakos, and the other council members Erykah, Xerxes and Vexille. Their soldiers were fiercely loyal to them. I wondered if we could win.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes I finally found myself at the library. My father sat in a chair near the fire with a book. His greying hair cut neatly and parted from the left. He had a cup of tea in his hands.

"Are you just going to stand there with hair wet enough to catch a cold or are you going to sit by the fire where it's warm?"

I smiled. "No I thought I'd just freeze to death." I took a seat. "Where's Larry?"

"He's coming." My father smiled at me. "How was training, Lariska?"

"Eventful as always. Apparently I think too much like a human."

Daniel laughed and I instantly was reminded of my childhood. "Tell Sparda some habits, particularly those that are lived with for twenty-seven years have the habit of dying hard."

I laughed too. "Yes I suppose they do."

His face then turned sad, perhaps nostalgic.

"Dad, is there something wrong?"

"You reminded me very much of Helena." He stood and faced the fire. "I'm sorry little one. Just an old man's grief."

I stood and hugged him, feeling tears flow down my face. "I miss her too."

"Can I have a hug?" I didn't even have to turn around to know my brother had that obnoxious look on his face.

"Shut it Larry."

My brother grinned. "Sorry couldn't resist. I've been cooped up in the gym with a bunch of sweaty men and women. Everyone's so serious these days. And Logan's not particularly fun to be around either."

"Forgot all that for now Lawrence." Daniel interrupted. "It's time for us to go have dinner; as a family."

Ever since our father had come back into our lives, Lawrence and I were determined to spend as much time with him as possible. It hadn't been easy on any of us. Sparda had us training all day or in strategy meetings. I relished any chance I got to be with my family; even if it was in the cafeteria eating god awful food. I didn't know if any of us would survive this war. But I needed to hold onto something, anything at all. I feared I would lose my sanity and my hope if I didn't

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

After dinner I wandered back to the library. Vergil was in his office, as usual buried in literature. I stood there for a few moments not wanting to interrupt him and then turned to go sit by the fire.

"You know I don't mind interruptions if they're from _you._" His cool slightly aristocratic voice carried across the room. That voice seemed to hide so much and yet I knew every hidden meaning behind his words. I turned back to face him.

"I know. You just looked like you were enjoying that book so much I couldn't bear to stop you."

"Then I'm afraid you've mistaken enjoyment for horror. The contents of this book are truly disturbing but I can't seem to put it down."

I wandered into his office and sat on the desk. "What book is it?"

"It's the logs of the vampire council during the first ten years of Krases' reign. This particular volume was scribed by Vakos. She's logged some of Krases more violent acts with astonishing attention to detail including the execution of prominent vampires who threatened his power base."

"Not surprising." I muttered. "I've been reading some of the reports from the vampire hunters. It's not only humans he's been going after. High ranking vampires who apparently were a part of the rebellion against him have been found dead."

"And yet he hasn't gone after you or your brother."

I shrugged. "If you're referring to Yvanna's prophecy that Lawrence and I are going to somehow stop him then you're on your own. The battle's coming in less than four days and we still haven't figured out what we're supposed to do. The seers haven't been of much help. It hasn't stopped them from trying though." I thought of Micah and smiled. The young seer was trying so hard to gain a vision to help us or to help Lawrence.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice a white hand caressing my arm.

"Come on it's late. You've been up since early this morning. You must be exhausted."

I took his hand and we left the library. I hadn't been spending much time at home lately. In fact I was practically living at STIGMA again but this time it was Vergil's bed I was sharing. I blushed at the thought.

Our footsteps echoing along the hallway were sound and steady, like the beating of my heart whenever I was with him. It was here along this hallway that we walked down every night to his room that I almost forget that we were about to go to war and that I could lose everything and everyone I loved….

Including him.

"Lariska," His voice breaks the silence. "You're very quiet this evening."

"I am?"

"You've been very quiet for the last week. I don't suppose you're going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Hmmm…." I stopped to look at him and realised we were outside his door. "So you mean besides the impending war that could potentially take away everyone I hold dear?"

He unlocked the door and I made a beeline for the bed. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes.

"And here I was thinking it would be hard to get you into bed."

I laughed softly.

"Are you saying I'm easy, Vergil Sparda?"

"Never." Strong arms wrapped around me. Soft kisses caressed the circular tattoo on my neck; the mark that signified that I belonged to him. What once had been the reminder of the greatest pain in my heart was now my greatest joy. I relaxed and turned to face him and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't." He looked directly in my eyes. "I've been to hell and back and I'm still here. Krases won't find me such an easy target."

I smiled. "Don't get over confident now, son of Sparda."

Vergil kissed me with a passion that made my heart stop. "Don't underestimate me, human."

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

I woke sometime later in his arms and tangled in the bed sheets feeling a little overheated. I looked over at Vergil and realised that this was the only time I had ever seen him asleep. His bare arms were still clutching at the sheets. He looked relaxed and peaceful.

I dressed in the cotton white nightgown I had left here from when I realised I would be spending more than one night a week at this place and crept out to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

I turned on the showers and undressed. The water was cool and soothing but it couldn't wash away my anxieties. Nevertheless I stood there with my eyes closed as the sweat was washed away and I was clean once more.

As I dried myself and dressed I caught sight of my hands. Bruising decorated the lower knuckles on the right hand. I frowned trying to think how I had gotten such an injury.

'_You're still thinking like a human'_

I gasped.

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

"Sparda!" I pounded on his office door. " Sparda I know you're in there."

The door swung open with a creak. My boss stood there with a quizzical look on his face.

"Do you always roam the hallways in your night dress?"

I glared and showed him my hand.

Sparda sighed. "You'd better come in."

As I entered the chambers he closed the door behind me. The room was dimly lit by candles, making the walls glow a dusky colour. I sat down on the couch near the balcony. Sparda had only had some minor alterations done to his chambers but adding a comfortable leather lounge was one of his better ideas.

"Has this happened before?"

I nodded slowly. "A few times. But the injuries were minor and they disappeared quite quickly once I used the trigger but this is from where I fractured my fingers today. I triggered and it didn't have any effect."

"Do you think it cause for concern, little one?" Sparda sat down next to me and stared out into the night.

"Yes I do. When Vergil and I met over two years ago I was," I paused "mortally wounded. From what Teisha told me it was my link to Vergil that kept me alive but it nearly killed him. Both of us were unconscious for days after that." The bruises on my knuckles seemed almost invisible in the dim light.

This is only minor." I breathed. "But we're about to fight a war. If I take another wound like that and I can't heal from it then I could…" I couldn't continue on. To finish that sentence was too unbearable.

"You're afraid that you'll drag Vergil down with you." Sparda finished for me.

"I'm not afraid to die, Sparda. What I'm afraid of is that my last thoughts will be knowing that I killed him and that I took your son away from you and from Dante. "I paused. "Is there a way to break the link between us should the need arise?"

"Don't you think you should give him a choice in this matter?" He stood and walked to the edge of the balcony. "If he was given the choice I don't think he'd want to live very long if you were gone. Lariska, you are everything to him. Eva's death pushed him into the darkness and you're the one who brought him back from that darkness. What do you think your death would do to him?"

"So I should just let him die?" I snapped. "I won't do it. I won't let him be pulled down into the abyss. Now tell me, is there a way to sever the link?" Tears filled my eyes.

The look in Sparda's eyes was filled with sorrow. "Yes. Yes there is."

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

I was careful as I walked back through the halls to not be too loud, especially as I closed the door behind me and climbed back into bed.

"Where have you been?" His whisper penetrated the darkness.

His question alone almost my broke my heart which was now filled with the burden of carrying a secret; a secret that could take my life but spare his. And with that burden in my heart I let a lie slip from my mouth as I lay down beside him.

"Nowhere."

**Author's note: Woo hoo part 3 is up and running! **

**Next Chapter: Books, Jealousy and a World of Ruin.**


	2. Books, Jealousy and a World of Ruin

**STIGMA 3: Ubiquity**

**Day 2: Vergil – Books, Jealousy and a World of Ruin**

It was still dark when I awoke at 5AM; the same time I always arose for work. Even on weekends I still awoke at the same time without fail. Lariska hated that. She loved to sleep in and cherished the mornings she could sleep past 6.

I was careful not to wake her as I left the room with my clothes and a towel. But as I closed the door behind me I stole once last glance at her asleep on her side, curls falling over her face.

"See you soon."

The bathroom was always deserted at this time of morning save for the occasional agent or cleaner; leaving me to my thoughts and my morning routine. Shower first, clothes second and lastly gel my hair so it stays off my face. Simple and easy. In and out in less than fifteen minutes and then I was on my way to the library. Short, sharp and yet thorough. Just the way I liked to work.

The library wasn't as quiet as it used to be. Carmen, the vampires Vakos, Vexille, Erykah & Xerxes, the seers, and several senior agents would be there shortly. My father would join them soon after and the day would begin. We would go over all the battle planning decisions from yesterday and then continue on, reading, analysing and desperately try to come up with ideas or to find some vital weakness in our enemy.

I was surprised at how well it was working between the humans and the vampires. Vakos and other three master vampires were graceful and dignified. They looked to logic to make their decisions about strategy. They took into account every detail leaving nothing to chance.

My curiosity had gotten the better of me and so I asked Erykah about the meticulous nature of their research. Her brown eyes flickered to the ceiling in thought as she played with her long dark hair.

"We are very old, Vexille and I." She answered as she looked to the vampire that had changed her. "We have learned almost everything there is to know about the world and with that knowledge comes the lesson."

"What lesson?" I had dared to ask.

"That there are no more lessons. That everything that has come before will come again. Mankind has ceased to evolve."

"And what of vampires?"

Her laughter was unnerving. "You seemed to have forgotten that all vampires were once human too, devil."

She never said anything more on the subject and I never asked again. But I would always wonder about the life she had lived and the things she had seen. Though I didn't disagree with her comments about humans.

"Good morning Vergil." The head researcher Hannah joined me. "Do you require some assistance?"

The answer of course was always yes. Hanna, although approaching her sixties showed no lack of devotion to her work. She had a double degree in demonology and witchcraft and knew this place far better than I did.

"Yes please Hannah. The day is soon to begin. Mr Giovanni will be requiring much from us today." Like he always did. "Looks like we'll be needing the council logs eight to fifteen, the city maps and Vampires Throughout the Ages."

"Very well Vergil. Is Alex due to join us again today?"

Lariska would most likely join us. She and Sparda would disappear later on for training. I would stay in the library and coordinate those left.

"I believe so, Hannah. Is the database up and running for the morning?"

Hannah nodded. "Already done, Vergil. Ah our first visitor for the day."

Vakos entered the library dressed in a simple black dress. Nikolai her human liaison followed at her side. The powers of this particular master vampire allowed her to be awake during the day. That power flowed down from each master vampire to his or her flock. Normally this power made having a human liaison pointless so I wondered why Nikolai was still around.

"Good morning Vergil." She spoke in her thick Russian accent.

"Good morning Vakos."

"Xerxes and the others are running late. We made a….discovery this morning."

I trained my eyes on her. "I see. Would this discovery have anything to do with Krases?"

She laughed softly and her fangs were bared slightly. "Something like that. The other masters will bring the information along soon but they will not be here for a few hours."

"I'm sure we can cope just fine." Carmen Detrius was standing in the doorway. "Good morning Vergil."

"Carmen." I acknowledged.

"Where's Alex?"

I hated that name now. It wasn't her true name. It certainly was not as lovely either. But she had refused to tell anyone else of her identity. Not even Carmen; the one woman she thought of as her mother could know.

"She's still sleeping. Sparda isn't going easy on her in training."

"Nor should he. She's always thrived when's someone else is kicking her ass." She smirked. "I should know."

"Our enemy won't go easy on any of us." Vakos snapped her book shut. "I thought it could wait but its best Nikolai and I discuss this with you now."

"Discuss what?" Carmen asked impatiently.

"We know what Krases is planning to do." Nikolai answered. "It won't just end with warfare."

"Krases has always hated humans even though he began life as one of them." Vakos paused. "But we all knew that he considered himself to be better than a vampire and so for a time he took total dominion of us all until we gathered our forces to bring him to his knees."

"If your forces were so powerful then why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?" Carmen demanded.

"Because it was impossible." Xerxes was Iranian, tall & imposing but could almost pass for a human in his jeans and sports coat. "Krases although arrogant was the most immortal of all of us." He sat down next to Vakos. "You see my dear Carmen, while powerful a master vampire is still vulnerable to certain parts of the anatomy. The heart being the most vulnerable. Erykah, Vexille and I are harder to kill than any run of the mil creature of the night but it is possible."

"And Krases is a true immortal?" I questioned.

"I would say so." Xerxes signed. "He has discovered a way to live without his heart."

I watched the blood drain out of Carmen's face. "Then how do we kill him?"

"We don't know yet." Vexille's French accented voice cut in. "But we do know that Krases is planning total dominion and not just over vampires. He plans to summon the gods of old and make a sacrifice so great that he believes he will become a god."

"What kind of sacrifice?" I found myself asking.

"One of great bloodshed." Xerxes answered. "Where better to summon the gods than over the field where you let your own soldiers perish under steel and fire. And then from there, he shall ruin this world with darkness and destroy every living thing on this earth!"

"A world ruined." Carmen's voice echoed. "Dear god."

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

Another day had ended. It was six pm. It was now time for training. I changed clothes and headed to the gymnasium.

A month ago I would have had this space to myself as the cleaners trained during the day and worked at night. But everyday around the clock there were training groups in here, mostly cleaners but occasionally a few agents as well.

Agent Mercado Morrison was one of those agents. He held a punching bag while Dita Wetherington tried her best to knock him over. But she was far too petite to be a threatening physical force. Her true talents lay in magic.

"Evening Verge." Lawrence Clarke found his way over to me. "Ready to train?"

"Always. Though I'd rather be outside with your sister."

Larry looked disgusted. I rolled my eyes. "Training, you imbecile."

"Sure…right. He looked over to Merc. "Yo Merc. Wanna pair up with Vergil? I'll take Dita. You're a little too big to train with her."

Mercado (or so I had been told) was a former wrestler turned agent after an accidental encounter with a banshee left him hungry for more supernatural combat. At an impressive 6'9 and over four hundred pounds, the man looked better suited to cleaning. However I had been told that he had the top scores at the agents academy. He was definitely not an unintelligent hulk.

"Hey Vergil." His voice was made of gravel. "You ready?"

I took a wrestling stance, something I wasn't overly good at. "You bet."

Merc was into the traditional form of wrestling which was fairly unlucky for me. Father had taken great pains to train both Dante and I in sword play, basic martial arts and the dark arts. However wrestling had been deemed far too undignified for a son of Sparda to learn. So I was getting my ass handed to me on a regular basis which was a fairly refreshing concept. At least Merc could train with me unlike the rest of the cleaners or agents. He at least provided some form of a challenge.

We grappled and within twenty seconds I was lying flat on my back.

"I think you should stick to swords." Mercado now looked down on me then offered me his hand.

"I agree." I dusted my pants off. "I should probably go find Alex."

"So you can corrupt her more than you already have." I stiffened. That voice belonged to Logan Di Massey, squad leader for the cleaners and as of late what my brother would have described; a complete dick.

"Good evening Logan." My voice was polite but strained. "Care to spar?"

Logan's eyes were drilling into me with utter disdain. He hated the very sight of me and I loved to cause him discomfort.

"Why not?" His voice was low and threatened violence. One by one he cracked each of his knuckles, the popping sound ringing crisply in my heightened hearing.

I lunged back into a defensive position. Logan brought his fists up in front of his face. It seemed the whole room had stopped to watch us fight.

Then without any prior warning or so much as a 'by your leave' Logan threw the first punch, almost catching me out. I sidestepped and grabbed his arm. He then went sailing onto the ground over my shoulder.

"Nice one. You almost had me."

Logan smirked. "I'm only just warning up." He undercut me with a sweep of his leg. I rolled backwards and back into first position.

"Tell me Logan, is the fact that Alex is now part demon that you hate me," I paused and smirked. "Or the fact that I share her bed and not yourself bothering you."

He hissed and launched himself at me so fast that I couldn't move in time. He wrapped his hands around my neck.

"Don't you ever speak to me about her like that!" Logan was fuming. "I swear I'll kill you."

"LOGAN!" A furious voice boomed from the other side of the room. I took that opportunity to knee him in an area most human males hate being assaulted. He groaned and fell to the ground. I looked up. The leader of the cleaners, Tony Locke was making fast strides in my direction. He was very quickly followed by Lawrence Clarke.

"Logan, Vergil, I swear to hell that if I ever see you two starting a brawl like that again, you'll be both knocked on your asses and outside STIGMA." Tony was approaching fifty but was the strongest, the smartest and the most dangerous of the cleaners. He stood only 5;8 and had a shaved head.

"We're about to go to war and you two morons are acting like a pair of dogs fighting over a bone." Tony shook his head. "Logan, go cool off, take a shower. Vergil, go do whatever it is you devil's do so that you don't kill any of my men."

"Tony, I-" Logan began. But Tony cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Both of you get out of my gym now!"

Logan glared at both him and me then stalked out. I shrugged my shoulders and glanced at Lawrence. He looked back as if to tell me not to make the situation worse than it already was. I nodded and left.

"Hey Vergil," the oldest of the Clarke twins called after me as I exited the gym.

I stopped. "What is it?"

"It might be best if you don't train here anymore. Besides my sister could use your help anyway."

"I think I can handle that. But promise me something Lawrence."

"What?"

"If anything happens to me-"

Lawrence rolled his eyes. "Don't start. I'll take care of her. I always have. Besides you're not the first person who I've made that promise to."

With that I turned and walked out into the night.

**Author's Note: I have to apologise for the delay between chapters. Between studying, work and writers block (which really shows up in this chapter) getting this out was a tall order.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments so far.**

**Next Chapter: Connected.**


	3. Connected

**STIGMA 3: Ubiquity**

**Chapter 3 -**

**Day 3 – Lawrence – Connected**

"_Protect her always."_

_I am eight years old and those words are the last my father will speak to me before his supposed death. I am the oldest of the Clarke twins. I must look after my sister._

_I am nine years old. I've been separated from my sister now for over a year. I'm in a comfortable home with nice people and a dog. Life is calm and quiet. I can't forget my sister's face and yet I can't remember her name. They tell me that my name is Adrian and my sister's name is Alexandra but something seems wrong with that name. It's like a secret but I don't know the answer to it._

_I am nineteen. I am starring across the room at a young woman my age. Her chestnut hair is short and falls only to her chin but her eyes, those eyes...I know those eyes. I know her name. It is Alexandra and she is my sister. She looks at me and stops dead. Then she bolts across the room and nearly tackles me to the ground in a hug. Tears wet her eyes. "It's you. It's really you." _

"Lawrence." A soft delicate voice shatters my memories. I look up. Micah's soft brown eyes are concerned.

"What is it baby?" I'm lying on my bed. It's now after midnight. She is standing in my doorway. I didn't even hear her come in. Her dark hair is out of its usual bun and flowing wildly. She's come a long way from the quiet reserved seer that I met all those years ago. From the teenager always following the shadows of her superiors to a graceful confident young woman; the only woman I wanted.

"I've been seeing very disturbing things." She sat down on my bed. "It seems that our worst enemies may be ourselves."

My thoughts were cast back to the scuffle in the gym an hour ago with Vergil and Logan. After that I couldn't disagree with her.

"Have you seen anything else?" I dared to ask but Micah shook her head.

"No but I wouldn't have to be a seer to know that things could turn very ugly with those two. Especially when it comes to love."

"Logan barely knows her or at least he doesn't know her the way Vergil does."

She sat down next to me. "So you approve of their relationship?"

I frowned. "I wouldn't go that far but I doubt my approval or non-approval would matter to Riska. If he's all she wants then who I am to stop her?"

"He'll make her happy." She snuggled up next to me.

I wrapped an arm around her waist. "A prediction?"

She laughed softly. "I don't need to be a seer to see the obvious."

Eventually she falls asleep but I lay stone cold awake that night. Sleep would not seem to find me. It didn't matter. I would soon be pulled out of bed by the following text message:

**Get your ass out of bed. I think I found it**.

I stare over at my sleeping girlfriend and feelings of guilt arise within me. Did she know what secret I was keeping from her? Did she know that I would leave our bed that night?

"I'm sorry Micah." A whisper in the dark seemed lost on her. I ran a hand through her raven hair and left the room.

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

"What took you so long?" Dante was leaning against a rock on the side of the road next to Rookwood Cemetery. His bike was parked next to it.

"I don't have a bike?"

"Point taken." He stood up. "Come on. We don't have all night."

"How did you find it?"

"You really wanna know the answer to that?"

"Point taken."

Dante led me into the cemetery. The sun was now an hour away from rising. We stopped at a recently dug up grave. This grave had a symbol on it, one my sister had reported through to STIGMA over a month ago when she and Dante had been gotten into a fight with vampires in this very same cemetery.

"So this is where his heart is kept?" I asked.

Dante shrugged. "Not sure."

"Well let's find out." I paused. "How does this work?"

"Probably the same way everything that's locked works in our world." He pulled out a dagger and sliced his hand open. Blood dripped onto the symbol. "You just gotta have the right key."

The symbol glowed red and started to emit light. The light became brighter and brighter until it exploded. Dante and I went flying in opposite directions. I landed roughly fifteen metres back against a tree. Pain shot through my left shoulder blade.

"Dante?"

The dust cleared and I heard a familiar voice. "Well that wasn't the right key."

I laughed and then groaned remembering my shoulder. "Got any more ideas?"

"Depends. You a virgin?"

My face warmed slightly. "No."

"Well then I'm out of ideas."

"What about Vakos or any or the other vampires? A master vampire might have the power in their blood to open this." I paused. "But we'll have to wait until night fall when they can walk in the open."

"No need." Dante offered me his hand to pull me up. "Why go raising the dead when we can find the living?"

Two hours later a forest green Mercedes pulled up outside the cemetery. The driver of the car came to us rather quickly with an important package.

"A sample of Mistress Vakos' blood as discussed." Nikolai pressed the container into my hands. "She also delivers this message. I hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I." I muttered. "Give her our thanks. We'll report into Sparda and Vakos when we have something."

"We look forward to it." He bowed and left.

I looked at Dante. "Wanna do the honours?"

"Nice try Larry. Your turn."

I shrugged and opened the container. The smell was more....well potent than human blood was. I gingerly poured some of the blood onto the symbol. Nothing happened."

"Back to the drawing board." I muttered looking down.

"Try adding more."

I tipped the whole container on it. The symbol glowed blue and the bottom panel of the coffin slid backwards.

"Nice." I knelt down and pulled a mini flashlight out of my pocket. The compartment was only a foot deep. "Holy shit! Dante take a look at this."

The devil hunter knelt down beside me. "Jackpot."

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

"If we attack here," I could hear Xerxes, the vampire master as he pointed to an area on the map, "We can gain the element of surprise."

"Don't suppose this helps gentleman?" Dante threw a metal case on the table. "Ladies," he gave his most charming smile to Carmen and Vakos. Carmen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Sparda stood up. "Dante, Lawrence, what did you find?"

"A map of sorts." I replied. "We think it might show us the way to the location of Krases' heart."

Vakos opened the case. A small amber globe sat inside. "My god, this was beneath us the whole time."

"What is it?" Carmen asked.

"Krases once flaunted this in front of the entire court at a time when he believed he was beyond all his enemies, beyond all threat. But this went missing just before our coup took place. It was around the same time his enforcer Claudio fled to America."

"He didn't flee." Xerxes voice was almost a whisper. "He was protecting his master. Burying this under the final medallion that would awake Krases."

"Hang on people, doesn't this all sound a bit too convenient?" Dante interrupted. If this map is so important then why was it just left there?"

"Dante's right." The elder of the Sparda twins cut in. "It's possible that his heart may have been moved already. And when we go to find it-"

"We'd be walking into a trap." I finished.

Sparda put his hand up to indicate that he wanted silence. "Unfortunately my sons are right. We need to exercise caution here. But firstly I'd like to see this map."

"Certainly." Vakos took the orb to the fireplace. "Vergil, would you be so kind to hold it over the fire."

I watched as Vergil took the orb from her and held it over the fire. It started to glow bright red.

"Please turn off the lights in here." Vakos requested. I found the main power switch near the entrance and turned the power off. The only source of light now was the orb glowing red. Then suddenly it burned bright orange and shadows emanated from its light and a strange map of places I had never seen were displayed on the walls around me.

"This is a map of the world as we knew it during the Roman Empire." Xerxes commented. "Look for anything unusual like a marker."

I had a vague recollection of the geography from my history classes in high school. One thing that seemed to stand out was a small symbol that was in the coffin that had held the medallion.

"Sparda, what about over there?" I pointed to the symbol.

"That's in Egypt."

"Sparda, there's another one in France and in what we know now as Iran." Carmen cut in. "We'll need to get teams out there immediately."

"Wait Carmen," Vergil didn't sound like he was convinced. "What if these markers are just to confuse us. What if they're different points that triangulate to a single location?"

Carmen started fumbling with her headset, "Derrick I need your best analysts in here on the double. Get anyone that specialises in map reading, map building, satelliate triangulation, code breaking whatever I don't care just get it done."

There was silence. "Derrick, are you there?" She put her headset on speaker.

"Yes Ma'm. But we have bigger problems at the moment?"

"What is it?"

"There's an army of demons attacking Caruso Port Town. It appears they're heading in our direction."

"Krases!" Sparda snarled.

"He's trying to wear us down until dark!" Erykah was out of her chair and ready for battle.

"Derrick, put out the emergency signal for all agents to report here ready for combat. Then contact Tony Locke. Tell him it's time. It looks like the vamps are bringing the fight to us."

"Yes Ma'm."

"And Derrick, don't forget about the team I need."

She turned to Sparda. "My Lord. What are your orders from here?"

"Prepare for battle. I want this place protected." Sparda looked at the the vampires. "You three will need to stay within STIGMA. It's not like you can go outside anyway. Your flock are still under the complex. Please awaken them and have them prepare to protect STIGMA from the inside should need the arise."

"And us?" Vergil questioned.

"Vergil I want you to go find Alex and bring her here. Dante, Adrian you will come with me. I have a very special assignment for you two."

**Author's Note: Once again I must offer my apologies to you all. But hey we're getting there slowly.**

**Next Chapter: Storm and Fire**


	4. Storm & Fire

**STIGMA 3: Ubiquity**

**Chapter 4**

**Day 3 – Sparda – Storm and Fire**

The heart of a devil is just as fragile as a human's. And like a human heart it can only take so much pain, so much trauma until it breaks completely; shattered into tiny little pieces.

The first blow was losing you my Eva. The second; Vergil's descent into the darkness that I had fought so hard to free myself from. The third; not being able to comfort my younger son while he grieved for his brother.

But the mind is a wondrous thing. For the most part it knows how to protect the heart in its weakened state by shutting down the emotional centre of the brain. For years I felt nothing, blissful peaceful numbness. For many it is the only way to pick up the pieces of a fractured world, the only way to achieve a sense of normality again then only to feel again when I learned that Vergil was alive once more. But it was only pain and fear I felt; wondering if he was still as corrupted by power as the day he had passed.

Micah...your mother was present at the ceremony to bind the Clarke twins to my sons. She was given the sight to protect the twins so that no other may see their fate. That power has passed to you. But Gabriella was taken from you before you could know your own mother.

Daniel....he went through his own grief as well losing Helena. But he was able to hold on for the sake of his children whereas I could barely function on a daily basis. Was it because he knew that at his children were alive and uncorrupted by power?

Dante's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "Old man, where are we going?"

"To the black columns."

No one has ever seen the black columns and for good reason. They are one of the most powerful demon artefacts to exist. Dante and Lawrence follow me. They will be the first humans in over thirty years (well mostly human) to see them.

"The what now?" Daniel's son asks me.

"The black columns, Lawrence. The keeping place for three beings of great power."

We reach the back of STIGMA. The gardens are still in tatters; a scar from our last entanglement with the servants of Krases. But the black columns remain hidden beneath the ground. All I need to do is locate the switch on the false tree near the fence.

"Lawrence, Dante please come stand by me." I wait for the two men to join me and the switch is triggered. A patch of false ground retracts and the black columns see the light of day for the first time in over one hundred years.

"Nice to see you've still got secrets, old man." Dante crossed his arms. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

His words stung me but I didn't respond. "Both of you take a column.

I handed Lawrence a sword. "I hope you know how to use this."

Lawrence snorted and took it. "I spar with my sister. Having a sword means I get to keep my limbs."

Dante snickered as I withdrew Force Edge. "Alright. On the count of three we each strike the columns as hard as we can with our weapons."

"One."

I hold my breath and hope that I am doing the right thing.

"Two."

Eva, are you with me even now?

"Three!"

The only sounds I should have heard were the clang of metal against stone. Storm clouds suddenly coloured the sky black. Lighting strikes the columns and they crumble into dust, revealing three figures covered in black dust.

Gradually the dust settles and the three figures have been revealed.

"Hera, Zeus, Ares." I pause. "Welcome back."

"We've been hiding Greek gods here this entire time?" Lawrence asked.

"Devils." Hera answered as she shook the dust off her golden armour, red hair swishing against her back.

Dante smirked. "Of course. What better way to manipulate humans than to pretend to be the divine."

"It served us very well." Zeus was as usual naked from the waist up. "Ares in particular."

"Sparda was kind enough to shelter us here after the revolt against Mundus." Ares was covered in head to toe in bronzed armour. "We have remained here asleep for 2000 years.

"And I need your help once more old friend." I clasped a hand on his shoulder. "The vampires are going to attack this place at dark. We are outnumbered and most of our soldiers are human.

Ares grinned malevolently. "Sounds like the kind of thing I would be interested in."

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

We returned to STIGMA shortly after. Battle preparations were underway. All agents and cleaners or the troops had reported in. We were ready to fight.

I had sent the three devils to try to slow down the demons in Caruso Port Town. There were too many of them for the three to handle on their own before STIGMA was overrun but hopefully they could give me the time I needed to finalise our preparations.

I was now in my office donning my battle armour. The suit itself was made of mythril and hadn't been worn in nearly two thousand years.

"Sparda." Carmen stands in my doorway; long blonde hair flowing down her back. She has changed into standard issue red light weight battle armour but Gods does she take my breath away. Her sword is in her hand and her guns holstered on her thighs. She is every inch a warrior.

"Yes Carmen."

"They're ready for you."

I nodded. "Any word from Zeus?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'll see you downstairs." She turns and leaves. I watch as she walks away and a fear rises in my heart; the fear that this might be the last time I ever speak to her.

Years were spent building up STIGMA so that we could fight this war when it came time. I had always been prepared for the worst, prepared to know that we may not win but I never counted on my emotions getting the better of me once more.

I shake off my fears; take my helmet from its stand and take my sword. Indeed it was time.

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

Everyone had gathered in the ballroom. I could see Daniel, Lariska, her brother and my sons near the front. There wasn't a single man or woman in that room who wasn't armed to the teeth.

I approach the front of the ballroom and Daniel signals for everyone's attention. All at once everyone stops talking and faces me.

"I just wanted to say," I begin "That I have heard rumours and whispers around here for the last month in regards to my identity. Some of you have said that of all things I am the dark knight Sparda. I'm here to tell you that the rumours are true."

A collective gasp went throughout the room. Daniel grinned.

"I'm not here to give you a speech about the glories of war. War is not glorious. We are about to fight the battle that I have been preparing you all for. It will be difficult. We are facing an opponent who has the wisdom of over a thousand years, who is stronger and more powerful. But each of you knows this. Each of you has been trained for this."

I paused. "None of you have to be here. If you wish to leave I will not hold it against you. But for those of you who stay your orders are as follows: All agents and cleaners are to report to their department heads. All Seers are to report to the ops centre. All witches are to split into groups of two. One group will go with the agents and the other with the cleaners. That is all."

My eyes wandered over the crowd. I see Vergil take Lariska's hand in his own. Lawrence was looking over in the direction of the departing seers, over to Micah. Gods please don't separate them for too long.

"Sparda." Daniel was ready for battle. His broadsword had not a trace of rust on it. "Where do you want me?"

"With Carmen." I looked over to my sons. "Dante go with the cleaners, Vergil go with the agents. I want you both on the front lines."

"SPARDA!!!" The doors flew open. Zeus emerged bloody and dirty. The look in his eyes was wild. "They've broken through the last barrier we cast."

"How long do we have?"

Zeus shrugged. "Not sure. Hera and Ares are doing their best to slow them down. Twenty minutes give or take."

I looked to Carmen and to Tony. "Are we ready?"

Tony shrugged. "Close enough."

"Well then," Dante drew his sword. "Time to party gentleman!"

**Author's Note: Woo hoo moving right along!**

**Next Chapter: Sacrifice**


	5. Sacrifice

**STIGMA 3: Ubiquity**

**Chapter 5**

**Day 3 – Lariska – Sacrifice**

"Alright everyone is to report to their squad leaders." Carmen swung her sword and pointed at the map on the screen in the ballroom which had been turned into a temporary ops centre. "Alex, Merc your teams will be positioned in the north with cleaning squads 1-10 and Dante. Vergil you'll go with them. Kill as many of them as you can before they break through. Once they do fall back to the nearest check point.

"Got it." Merc replied swinging a mace; his favourite weapon.

"Keats, Claire your teams are in the east. Cleaning squads 11-20 are to the west. Same deal as last time. Kill as many as you can then fall back to the estate.

Charlie, Arkan your teams are our final line of defense. Tony and his boys have teams stationed there. You know the drill."

She cleared her throat. "Each team will have two witches assigned to it. They will be fairly unguarded while casting spells. Do what you can to protect them."

"You will have some air support but it will be limited as few of our choppers are outfitted with artillery. Plus it will be hard shooting with our people in the way. You have your orders and not a lot of time. Get to it!"

A chorus of 'Yes Ma'm' echoed through the halls. Everyone started leaving. I could see Adrian on the other side cocking his shot gun. I grinned and turned to leave. Maybe we weren't so fucked after all.

"Alex." Logan was behind me.

"Yes Logan." My tone was cordial but in truth I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him."

"I just wanted to say that," he paused. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a complete and total jerk."

I was mildly stunned. "Apology accepted."

He nodded. "Well good luck." He walked away.

"What did _he_ want?" Vergil sneered.

"To apologise of all things." I said quietly. "Come on. We should go."

We ran to catch up with my team in the courtyard. We had only ten minutes to get to the first marker.

"Alex, didn't think we were going to see you this time around." Merc yelled as he ran with the others to the parking lot.

"And miss this? Hell no!" I found my bike and looked to Vergil.

"I can fly you know."

I shrugged and revved up the engine of my bike. "Suit yourself devil boy."

He made a noise that could only be described as annoyed and got on the back.

Merc was beside me. "500 metres to target zone."

"How much time?"

"Eight minutes if we're lucky."

"Fuck! Alright, let's go."

We sped down the road, closely followed by other bikes and cars. As we approached the first marker my now enhanced hearing could pick up on a rumbling sound heading towards us. The demon hoard was getting closer.

"I can hear them too." Vergil murmured in my ear, sensing my discomfort." I relaxed at the sound of his voice.

"Get ready." I whispered. Minutes passed like seconds and sure enough the sky darkened as winged creatures blotted out the sky.

"Everyone get ready!" I shouted over the noise. "Anyone with a ranged weapon would be wise to start using it." The sound of nine agents withdrawing their weapons filled my ears."

"Alex," the sound of my brother's voice filled my ears through my headset. "We're in position. Good luck. I'll see you back at the check point."

"Good luck, Adrian." I triggered. "Let's do this." Vergil's warmth against my back was suddenly replaced by cold air as he triggered and flew into the sky.

_Vergil, be careful up there._ I remembered my words to Sparda.

_Shouldn't those be my words to you?_

"Selene, Mark," Merc spoke to the two witches. "I want a defensive barrier cast around of us to try to hold off any ground attacks. We'll take care of the skies."

_Vergil, what are they?_

_Peuchens. Similar to vampire bats but just as dangerous._

The sound of bullets echoed around me as my fellow agents started shooting up into the sky. I too raised Diabolique and started firing.

_Try not to get shot down my dearest_.

An image of Vergil slashing down demons flashed before my eyes. He frowned.

_Try not to get mowed down by the approaching sloth demons._

_WHAT?_

I looked forward. Sure enough Sloth demons were approaching. "Merc, we've got company!"

Merc stopped firing the mp5 which was raining down peuchen all around him. "Mark, open a small a part of the barrier. We're going to take these bastards on."

Mark, a veteran warlock with grey eyes and even greyer hair nodded. His eyes glowed white. "I'm releasing the energy directly in front of me so you can step through the field. But I can only do it for so long."

"Copy that." I replied, yelling over the wind. "Selene, you're coming with us. Try to focus on multiple targets.

Selene's hands crackled with electricity. "Yes Ma'm"

"Kane, Brad, Nancy. You're with us." Merc ordered. The three agents followed us through the hole in the barrier. We ran through the hole in the barrier seconds before it closed up."

"Defensive position beta." Merc ordered. The anticipation fuelled me with adrenaline."

"Screw that. I'm taking point." I charged ahead of the others. The sloth demons were only metres away now. I ran as if I could fly.

"Alex, get your scrawny ass back here!" I could hear Merc. I could practically feel his anger as if I was experiencing it myself.

"No can do Merc." My claws were extended as I cut into the first wave of sloths. "You can chase me if you want but I need to do this."

"Godamnit Alex." I knew he was running to catch up to me. How did I know that?

_It's the heat of battle enhancing your abilities_

_What the eff? Vergil how did you hear that?_

_You're not shielding your thoughts, Lariska. In essence you are leaking._

_Jesus Christ. How do I stop it?_

_You need to control yourself. I can see you tearing apart those demons like you would a meal when you are truly famished. You are strong but your strength is coming from the primal part of your brain. You have no control over what you are doing right now_.

He was right. All I could do was watch as vile demon fluid spilled over me with each move I made. I was helpless as the other side of me destroyed demon after demon.

"Alex! Help!" As I flung a demon over my shoulder I turned and watched a demon get closer to Selene. From that distance I could see her hands shaking. Apparently she didn't perform well under pressure. The electricity was tapering off.

"Godamnit!" I ran to her side but Kane had already gotten there and was acting as her shield.

"Look after her, Kane."

"Alex!" I could hear Merc. "We need to fall back. This position's about to get over run."

"Adrian!" I shouted into my earpiece. "We're falling back."

"We're going to try to hold out here for another ten minutes if possible." My brother replied. I could see him wielding a sword. I grinned as he decapitated a lust demon. "Dante thinks we can hold out longer but I'd prefer not to risk it."

"Be careful."

"Love you too sis."

"Everyone is to fall back the next check point." I ordered. I triple spin kicked a demon. "Mark, open the shield to let us through."

"Copy that." The shield opened. Merc fired a few shots to give the junior agents and Selene time to go through.

"Alex, how will I get away?" Mark asked. "Once I collapse the shield I can't move back without getting attacked.

_I can carry him once he drops the shield_

"Vergil's going to grab you and get you out of here." I watched as he descended.

_You're going to have to direct me._

"Mark, how long can you hold the shield once Vergil grabs you?"

He shrugged. "Ten seconds maybe 20 if I can maintain my focus."

"It'll have to do. I looked up. "Let's do this. Vergil, grab him. Go on my mark."

"Alex." Merc was leading the team back to the transports. "We need at least another 30 seconds.

"I'll try to hold them off. Get out of here Merc."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Go!"

The barrier was holding despite the best efforts of our foes. I readied my katana just in case.

"Okay Alex, we're good to go."

"Good luck, Merc. Get to the next check point. Vergil, get him out of here."

He focused his green stare on me. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I glared. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"I'll hold on for as long as I can to give you time." Mark was starting to waver. It was taking far too much of his energy to do what he was doing.

I didn't answer. I just started running as fast as I could. The second that shield dropped I would have maybe a few seconds to get to my bike and escape the onslaught.

"Alex, I'm about to drop the shield." His voice was heavy with exhaustion. Can you make it?"

I could just see my bike. "I think so."

"Good."

_He just passed out. You have to get out of here now!_

_Believe my love. I'm working on it_.

The closer I got the faster I seemed to get. Whatever was inside me seemed to be growing stronger and stronger. As I reached my bike I grabbed onto the handle bars. A snarl reverberated in my ears. I swung around and kicked a demon in the head. A rather disgusting crack revealed I had broken its neck and it faded into dust.

_Lariska go! They're almost on top of you!_

I revved up the engine and took off as fast as I could. I could practically feel the hoard breathing down my neck.

"Come on baby, don't let me down." I said to bike. "I promise I'll give you a full service if you get me outta here."

"You know your earpiece is still on." Merc was snickering.

"Shut the fuck up! How far's the check point?"

"You're almost there. Vergil's made it with Mark. He's coming back for you."

"Oh you're fucking kidding me! Ah shit!" I had to swerve wildly to doge the demons that were close enough to start trying to dismember me. Something sharp caught my right leg. I screamed.

_Need a lift?_

I could only watch as I was pulled from my bike and into the air by my demonic boyfriend.

"Thanks." I turned to face him. "Is everyone safe?"

He looked annoyed. "You just put yourself in the most dangerous position possible and you're only worried about your team?"

"Someone has to be." I looked at my leg. "Vergil, I'm not healing."

"I'll have to take you back. You're in no condition to fight."

"Merc!" I shouted. "You're going to have to take this one. I'm injured."

Merc started to say something but I couldn't hear him. I was losing blood quickly. My vision was blurring rapidly.

"Lariska stay with me!" Vergil was shouting at me.

The dizziness and nausea were far too much. I was losing consciousness.

"LARISKA!

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

"What do you mean this has happened before?" Vergil was angry. My eyes struggled to focus. I could tell from the echo in the room that I was in the infirmary.

"She hasn't been able to heal from small injuries regardless of the trigger." Sparda wasn't entirely happy either. "It was her secret to keep. She didn't want you to know."

"I can hear you, you know." My voice was tired, strained. My leg was fine. But who had healed it? The witches or me?"

"Once you passed out your abilities kicked in and your wound healed. " Vergil was pissed. "Did it occur to you that you could have died from blood loss beforehand?"

"Yes Vergil it did."

"But you chose to hide this from me? If one of us dies so does the other!"

"Not necessarily." I whispered.

"What?"

"There's a way to break our link." I sighed. "You don't have to be tied to me. If I die you can still live."

"And you think I would want that?" He was walking towards me. "If you can't tell me this how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Vergil, I don't want anything to happen to you." But he was already walking away.

"You've already done enough to me." Like that he was gone.

I bit my lower lip. Sparda placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's just being stubborn."

I scoffed bitterly. "Is he? I should never have kept this from him."

Sparda opened his mouth to reply but the lights flickered and went off. We were left in the blackness.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"Sparda!" Carmen's voice carried a sense of great urgency. "We've got a saboteur. We need someone to get to the main power grid."

"Carmen, I'll go!" I said, desperate to distract myself from what had just happened.

"Are you sure you can fight?"

"My leg's fine. Besides I'm the closest."

"I'll accompany you. Carmen, meet us there." Sparda handed me my sword and we ran out of the hospital wing and down the halls. "The power grid's at the back of the mansion!" Sparda yelled. "We'll have to reinitialise it from the inside."

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

We reached the power grid. Immediately it was apparent what the problem was. There were peuchens inside trying to destroy our grid as well as hell demons. I fired a few shots to scare some of them off. They screeched and immediately flew towards me.

Sparda leapt into the air and cut all of them down. I stood there stunned.

"Nice work, boss." He grinned.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Ready your sword. Oh and little one?"

"Stop thinking like a human. You're one of us now."

I triggered. "Let's do this." We jumped over the chain link fence surrounding the grid and immediately into battle. Monsters awaited us. Just more monsters.

Just like me.

Peuchen fell before us on our blades. Black blood splashed all over us. As each demon fell I became more emotionless. Each death killed my pain; the pain that I had inflicted on myself when I chose not to tell Vergil of my predicament.

Finally the last of them fell. We sheathed our swords and made our way to the controls.

"I'll reinitialise the grid." Sparda started the sequence. Two minutes on the clock for minimal power to be restored.

"Wait, Sparda." I looked around. "I only killed Peuchen. There were at least three hell demons."

"We don't have time to wonder. It will be dark in two hours. We need to have our preparations finalised."

"Fine. We should stay until the process is complete." I started cleaning the blood off my sword.

"I agree." He leaned against the wire fence. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not dead."

"That's not what I meant."

I was about to answer that question. My words were ready to flow, to tell Sparda that I would cope with whatever happened with Vergil. I was going tell him that I had a job to do and whatever the cost I would do it.

But I never got that chance. The scream of a hell demon rang loud in my ears. The shadows of descending hellspawn covered me. I raised my sword as a scythe was falling towards the vicinity of my heart.

But death never came. Gunshots tore up the hellspawn in front of me. I looked up. The barrel of Osiris was oozing smoke. I looked at its owner."

"Let it never be said that you don't have impeccable timing." I hugged Carmen. "What's our status?"

"Vamps are awake and ready to go." She offered me her hand. "Come on. Let's get you outta here."

But I never got to take that hand. A scream resonated and in a split second a scythe was sticking out of Carmen's stomach. She looked at me. "Lariska." Then she fell.

My heart sped up so fast. I looked up. There was one last hell demon. One last one that she missed...that I missed too. It was barely alive.

Slowly I walked forward to it. It was writhing on the ground, squirming and nearly dead. I aimed Diabolique at its head and pulled the trigger...

Again and again

And again.

"Lariska, stop! We don't have time for this." Sparda had picked up Carmen. His face was unreadable. "She's still alive. Help me take me her back."

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

Sunrise would be in just under an hour. Carmen was in surgery, Sparda was in the command centre and I was sitting on a chair outside the infirmary, head in my hands.

"Riska!" I looked up to see my brother. He threw his arms around me. "I heard about Carmen. Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She's in surgery. The doctor's didn't say." I wiped a tear from my eye and clung to my brother. "She came to protect me but," I became angry. "This is my fault. She wouldn't have been out there if it wasn't for me."

Lawrence looked at me. His eyes were concerned. "You know that's not true. Sparda wants to see you."

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

As Lawrence and I walked into the ballroom I was stunned at what I saw. Vampires were everywhere dressed in ancient battle armour. STIGMA agents were teaming up with them. It wouldn't be too long before the next incursion.

I found Sparda with a group of techies. Derek Sage was there with him. He was Carmen's right arm. Did he know what had happened to her?

"Agent McCann, we have good news." Derek looked up from the monitor he was working with. "We've deciphered the sphere Dante brought us."

"Good work, Derek. Who's leading the assault?"

"You are, Alex." Sparda replied. "Since Carmen is temporarily incapacitated you're in command of the agents. You will assemble a team and take a chopper to the location."

"Do we know what we'll find?" I asked.

Sparda shook his head. "We don't have a choice. The vamps and most of our people will stay here to fight. But if we can find the heart and destroy it we may be able to avert a major battle. So pick your team and do it quick."

"Fine. I want Lawrence and Dante only. Have them come here."

Sparda sighed. "Are you sure you're making the right choice? Maybe you're too emotional for this."

I beckoned him to follow me into a quiet corner. "My boyfriend hates me right now and the woman who is practically my mother is fighting for her life. Yes Sparda, my heart is broken. But I'm the only one who can do this." I took a breath. "One more thing, as Carmen was attacked she used my real name. How did she know?"

Sparda looked away. "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" I hissed. "A month ago I didn't even know who I was. You kept everything from me and my brother our entire lives. Tell me. How did she know?"

"After your parents were killed I promised Vergil I would protect you no matter what. So when you decided to run away from home I sent Carmen after you. She was ordered not to interfere but you were attacked and she had no choice but to save you and then consequently adopt you as her daughter."

"She was ordered to adopt me?"

Sparda threw up his hands. "She was ordered to protect you Lariska. But she took you in out of her own volition. I nearly fired her for it. But she has loved you and protected you all these years. That was real."

"I...see." I looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me?"

"We weren't sure how you'd react. At any rate you still have a job to do. Get your team together. You'll need to leave soon."

"Wait, I want to address the troops."

"Very well.

I took the stage. I looked down at the people. I could feel their fear, their anxiety and their anger. Many of them were dirty from battle. Some were bleeding."

"May I have everyone's attention please." All at once everything stopped. "All eyes were on me. "As some of you may have heard, Agent Detrius has been severely wounded and is not able to fight. I am now in command of the agents." I paused. "The sun will be going down shortly and the fighting will start. You are all to cooperate with the vampires. I will be taking part in a different mission; to stop our enemy before he can cause a catastrophe that could wipe us all out; humans and vampires both. We are all at risk of being destroyed."

"No matter what happens today, I am proud to be your commander. I know we will get through this and that you will make me proud. Good luck everyone."

I stepped off the stage. Tony Locke was waiting for me. "Good work kiddo. Carmen would be proud."

"Thanks Tony. Are your guys ready for round two?"

"We'll be fine, Alex. I understand you wanna borrow one of my squad leaders?"

"I need him, Tony. My brother and I work best when we're together."

Tony grinned. "I know. He's all yours. Go kill that son of bitch!"

"Someone call my name?" Lawrence had a nasty cut on his forehead. Dante was dirty but as usual unharmed.

"We're going to this location." I brought up the map on the monitor Derek had been looking at. "You two are my support. We're going to finish this once and for all."

"This location is heavily fortified." Lawrence frowned. "They're gonna know we're coming."

I smirked. "No. They not gonna see this coming."

**Author's Note: And I'm back! Hopefully the next chapter won't take another eight months to write.**

**Next chapter: The Hour.**


	6. The Hour Part 1

**STIGMA 3: Ubiquity**

**Chapter 6**

**Lariska – The Hour Part 1**

Cold wind rushes at my face. Lawrence left the chopper door open. Dante's sitting up the back; lazily slouched in his seat, probably asleep. My mind is in two places. The mission and the conversation I had with Micah before we left.

"_Lariska." Micah runs after us. "Why isn't Vergil going? He has to be with you."_

_I pretend to be playing with our equipment for the mission. But I close my eyes and clench my jaw; almost choked by emotion._

"_He's not coming. We can do this without him."_

"_But he needs to be there!" She pleaded with me._

"_He's not coming, Micah!" That had come out sharper than I had meant it to. "I don't have time for this. Look you can go tell him where we intend to go but we have to leave now."_

_Logan had poked his head out. "Alex? We going or not?"_

"_Yeah yeah yeah. Get your ass inside before I change my mind about you coming."_

"You know you didn't have to be such a bitch to Micah." Logan is sitting across from me sharpening a dagger.

"I know." I sighed. "This whole thing with Vergil is just too much for me to deal with right now. God I remember when I used to be just Alex McCann. Maybe if I survive this I can go back to that life."

"And Vergil?"

I shrugged. "You got me. It all depends if we're on speaking terms after this is all over."

"And if not?"

"Then I'm alone. But it's nothing I can't cope with. It's not like Vergil and I have been together for that long anyway."

"Well if that idiot doesn't see what a princess he has than he's a fool." Logan grinned.

"Yeah because I'm such a prize." I caught my reflection in the window. My clothes were covered in grime, demon fluid and blood. My pants were ripped from where my leg had been injured. My hair which was pulled back in a tight bun was the only presentable part of me.

"Hey I'd still have you."

I grinned. "Oh I know."

Lawrence poked his head out from the cockpit. "We're approaching the coordinates."

I nodded. "Alright people let's load up. Dante!"

He didn't open his eyes. "I heard you the first time."

"We jump in five minutes." Lawrence sat next to me. "I'll go over the plan again. There are four entry points into the compound. One at each corner. Hence why Micah wanted four of us going on this mission. Each checkpoint should only have two vamps at each corner. We can neutralise them and move forward."

"Analysis by the coven indicates that there are no modern security systems." I continued. "The locks can only be opened by vampire blood. Make sure you get a sample before taking out the guards. We believe Krases's heart is in the centre of the compound."

"Sounds almost too easy." Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe but we don't have a choice." I sat back. "Look I know that this isn't a conventional assignment even for a STIGMA agent and it certainly doesn't meet the parameters that Micah wanted it to. But we have to do this. There are a lot of people counting on us. I don't think I need to remind any of you what will happen if we fail."

"We are in and out in one hour." Lawrence's face became deadly serious. "Everyone get your chutes. Keep your headsets switched on at all times. Any questions?"

Everyone was silent.

"Good. Get to it people."

I stood at the edge of the chopper door and stared down. The sun was setting over the desert. We didn't have much time before it was completely dark.

I took a breath and jumped. For a brief respite all I could hear was the wind rushing past my head as I fell to the earth below me. Knowing that something could go wrong and I could die was all I could think about. Strangely I found it comforting.

"Alex, Alex!"

"What?" I snapped.

"Pull your chute!" Logan was between a mixture of annoyed and panicked.

As I pulled the ripcord I was ripped from blissful catharsis and jolted backwards.

"Alex, are you okay?" His voice which a second ago was barely registering with me was now loud and clear.

"I'm fine." I lied. I was far from being fine. I was fucking suicidal.

"Get your shit together! I'll see you inside."

I came in for a not so graceful landing about fifty metres from where I had intended. I discarded the parachute and sprinted to the first door. I stopped and checked my guns. Diabolique was ready and the Desert Eagle was loaded. I checked my pocket of my pants for the spare clip and smiled to myself with a small bit of relief that the old me was still in there; even if it was just my paranoia.

"I can do this."

The outer doors of the compound were six inches of solid steel. Strong enough to keep any human out but the devil in me knew that it wouldn't keep me out. Summoning the darkness within, the doors were blown away by the force of the power inside.

However the six vampires standing guard were not blown away.

"So much for good intel." I muttered and prepared to do battle. Sword in hand I was ready. They pounced. Six strong vampire guards who were determined to destroy me. The first two went down easily from a decapitation.

"Who's next?" I jumped backwards and extended my claws. I wanted to sink them into their hearts and drown myself in their blood, so I didn't drown myself in my own despair. The demon inside took over and my claws slashed at throats and into hearts until there was just one left.

"I've heard of you Alex McCann." The lone vampire was a male, pale with short dark hair. His eyes were red and promised violence. "My master speaks of you as an abomination against your pitiful race."

A growl arose from the back of my throat. I really was losing my humanity.

"Just as I thought." And he moved far quicker than I could have anticipated. I could feel his fangs close to my jugular vein. "Any last words?"

"Burn in hell asshole." My voice was still far from human but at least I could speak.

In a split second the vampire stiffened and released me. I spun around. He was suspended in the air by a very angry Vergil. He snarled and ripped the vampire's throat out then threw him against a wall.

"Vergil." My voice was shaking. "So are we on speaking terms now?"

He reverted back to human form. Vampire blood dripped from his right hand. I made a mental note to take a sample. "I suppose we are."

"Good cause we got a lot-" I was interrupted by a kiss. "Of work to do. Speaking of which give me your hand."

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

We raced to the centre where the rest of the team was waiting for us in front of an elevator behind the same type of wooden vines that I had seen in the council chambers.

"Any trouble?" Lawrence began. "Vergil, nice of you to join us."

"Besides some shitty intel no problems." I replied ignoring my brother's smart remark. "You guys ready?"

Lawrence nodded and held up a vial of blood. "Got my key right here."

I nodded. "Let's do it."

Lawrence tipped his vial onto the wood. It hissed and retracted back. The doors to the elevator opened. Once everyone was inside I looked at the control panel. There were only two buttons; ground and lower ground. I took a breath and pushed the button marked LG.

"No going back now." Logan muttered.

"God willing we'll actually find what we're looking for." Lawrence commented."

"Cheer up boys and girls." Dante grinned. "It's only the end of the world."

The ride ended rather abruptly with a short drop and the doors opening. I gripped my sword and walked forward into the darkness, Lawrence just an inch behind me.

I could smell something old but no decay. Did I smell it or did I sense it?

"This place," Dante sounded uncharacteristically uneasy. "There's a lot of ancient shit here. I don't like it."

"Scared little brother?" I could feel Vergil trying to coax his brother away from fear. I was scared myself. I was feeling things in this darkness I had never felt. I triggered and the area around me lit up blue.

"Well that certainly helps." Lawrence grinned. I could see everything now. The hallway we walked through was no hallway. It was practically a mausoleum. Coffins lined the sides of the room. The most ornate coffin was at the head of the room. I reached out and pushed the lid off it. The same symbol that was in the coffin in Rookwood Cemetery was in this one.

I tipped my vial of vampire blood onto the symbol. Nothing happened.

"Ah fuck me." I muttered.

"What?" My brother asked.

"If this is where the heart is kept then we're fucked. I can't get it open."

Lawrence backed away and rubbed his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow.

"You won't get that coffin open without my blood my dear." The voice dripped with malice. I whirled around, sword in front. Lawrence cocked his shotgun as Krases stepped out from the shadows and into the blue illumination.

"You look rather fetching in this light, Lariska. Care to find out what true power tastes like?"

"I already have power. And I'm going to use mine to destroy you."

"You're outnumbered you pale bastard." Dante's devil side slowly bled through his eyes."

Krases smirked. "Let's see what we can do to remedy that, shall we?"

I must admit I should have seen some sort of defense coming. As if he didn't know we would mount an assault against him. But how could I have seen this coming? How could I have known that he would disappear into the dark as two seemingly glass walls closed around myself and Lawrence, caging us in while all Vergil could do was pound angrily and call to me.

"What the hell?" Dante struck the glass. "It's not reacting to Rebellion. This piece of shit can cut through anything."

"Adrian, behind you!" Logan yelled. My brother barely ducked in time to avoid a sword slicing through his neck. I snarled and tried to match the speed and fury of the master vampire.

He flew behind me like he was only a shadow. I only heard his whisper. "Did you really think you were a match for me?" And then the pain came. His fangs were in my neck. And the world was black

_Whispers were everywhere. The silhouettes of his memories danced like flickers of light in my head. Sacrifice. A voice whispered that word over and over again. Sacrifice. It was the key to our doom._

_Sacrifice?_

_Could it be the key to our salvation?_

"RISKA!" A shot was fired and I was released. I fell to the ground holding my neck. He had bitten me where my mark was. It was burning. How it burned.

"The blood of one twin is enough to bring the end." My head was spinning from pain. I wanted to vomit. But I knew that Krases was gloating.

_The blood of another will stop it but at great cost._ My eyes grew wide. That hadn't come from me or Vergil. Was the cost my brother's life?

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

P

**Meanwhile on another battlefield**

**Sparda **

"Another one bites the dust!" I could hear Daniel shout as he drove his blade into a vampire.

"Didn't that song die with the eighties?"

"Yeah, yeah. He head butted a demon. "Sparda, you should see this!"

I should have sensed it but my mind had been elsewhere for the entirety of the battle. It had been with Carmen as she lay in a bed in the infirmary on the cusp of death and torturing me with guilt and near grief thinking I could lose her. It had been with the men and women I had lost to this horrific battle.

Where it should have been was to the sunless skies as they grew grey and the opposing forces stopped fighting us and slowly backed away. Vampire mages were casting barriers protecting them.

"Sparda? What are they doing?" Hera landed beside me. "Is this it?"

I couldn't answer. I could only watch as half their forces committed suicide. A stake to the heart. A sacrifice to end all sacrifices. Their ashes were swept into the sky forming a dust cloud heavy with old magic.

"Whatever you're going to do, Lariska." I said. "Do it quick. Because we are out of time."

**Author's Note: Nearly there!**

**Next Chapter: The Hour Part 2.**


	7. The Hour Part 2

**STIGMA 3: Ubiquity**

**Chapter 7**

**Lawrence - The Hour Part 2**

As I watch Krases attack my sister I freeze for the briefest moment. I'm afraid but not just for her. I'm afraid for all of us in this room. For a minute I honestly believe we're all going to die here.

And somehow I find the strength to lift my shotgun and fire it. She collapses to the ground, neck bleeding. Her breathing is forced and heavy as if she's trying to remember how to keep the oxygen flowing. I sigh, drop the shotgun and draw my sword.

"Very noble, boy." He snarls at me. "But you're too late. It has already begun."

"What did you do?" My voice is low, angry and still afraid. Lariska is still down for the count. I'm starting to think that she won't get up again. I can hear her whispering over and over again. My ears strain to hear her words and I can hear is "It burns. It burns." She then stiffened and gasped. Lariska, what has he done to you?

"The blood of one twin is enough to bring the end." He wiped his mouth of her blood. "Did you never wonder why your parents were hunted or why you were separated from each other as children? You and your sister, as insignificant as you may appear to be, have the power of fate in your blood given to you by the link you share to the children of Sparda "

"Yeah that's real nice." I replied, not giving a damn. "But that means I have the power to stop you."

"Try it." He snarled. Sword in hand I attack. I put all fear aside and summon trust only for my blade. We duel but I know he's only playing with me as a child plays with their food. I start to lose hope as I get tired. The blows he deals are strong and full of fury. He truly wants me to die. The more we fight. The more I believe it.

I know I'm losing this battle. Quickly my mind races to think how I can make what are most likely my last actions in this world count. I'm close enough to him now that I can put a dagger into him and get his blood. At least then Alex…Lariska…at least she might have a chance to stop all this.

I prepare to reach for the dagger in my pocket. The second I do it's all over. Timing was of the essence. I would need just enough time to stab him and throw the dagger to my sister.

Micah…Micah I love you.

As I go for the dagger Krases smirked. He knew. He knew all along what I was going to do. He pushes me back with enough room so he can drive his sword through me. I close my eyes and wait for death.

But something splashes on me. I open my eyes and almost die myself. Lariska is standing in front of me with a sword through her chest. It is her blood that is on my face. She has a dagger in her hands dripping with blood. She throws it to me.

"Go Lawrence. NOW!"

Even with a chest wound she is driven to keep me, Vergil and Dante safe. She fights with a ferocity and viciousness that scares me.

"You'll lose, Krases." She growls. "You wanna know why? You'll slaughter your men in an offering to the gods and call that sacrifice. But giving your life for someone you love? That is true sacrifice. And you will NEVER understand that!"

I run to the coffin and fling the blood from the dagger onto the symbol. For a second nothing happens. I start to panic.

The panel slides back. I waste no time in sighing. I bring the dagger down into the darkness and feel it penetrate something. A force unseen throws me back. A scream of pain and anger fills my ears. Krases is dying.

Lariska takes the opportunity to decapitate the ancient vampire. I pull myself up and watch as Vergil and Dante rush to us. The barrier seemingly gone. Lariska watches as Krases dies and then she collapses. Vergil catches her.

"Vergil. I think I might be dying."

We run out of there. Logan urging us on towards the elevator. Dante is trying to slow the bleeding from Riska's wound. She is shifting between human and demon; quite possibly the only thing that is keeping her alive right now.

As we reach the top and start making our way out of the facility Vergil falters. I then recall that he is tied to her. His life force is being sucked out of him to keep her alive. He falls to his knees. I grab Lariska and Dante picks up his brother.

"The chopper is standing by. There's medical supplies. We should be able to stabilise them both." Logan says. We keep moving until we reach the nearest set of doors. The helicopter is indeed there.

As we load Lariska onto the chopper she is growing pale. Her breathing is ragged, almost forced. She is no longer demon. I'm feeling sick to my stomach.

God…please don't take her away from me. Not again.

**Author's note: Almost there!**

**Next Chapter: Burning In the Skies/Iridescent**


	8. Burning In The SkiesIrridescent

**STIGMA 3: Ubiquity**

**Chapter 8**

**Burning in the Skies/Iridescent**

**Sparda**

**Burning In The Skies**

The sky is burning. The power of the old gods is awakening. I can feel it, hear it, smell it. Is this truly the end of this world? Did we fail?

Eva, forgive me.

And then nothing. The burning stops and the ashes are swept away by a powerful wind. No old gods. No apocalypse. Something must have happened. Lariska, Lawrence, my sons; did they win?

I looked at Daniel. He wiped sweat from his brow. He nods at me. He's ready to keep fighting. Whatever is left of our army is ready to keep fighting. I raise my sword and my troops rally together. What was left of the vampire force had been halved. We actually now stood a chance of winning.

"For glory, old friend?" Daniel asked, balancing his sword over his shoulder. I shook my head.

"Not for glory, never for glory."

"For what then?"

I chose not to answer. What was there to say?

**Iridescent**

**Lariska**

I'm dying. I know that I don't have long even as Lawrence tries to stop the bleeding. Vergil is lying on the bench next to me. I'm killing him. Every second that my life fades I'm stealing his energy. But I can stop this. He still has a chance.

"Vergil," my voice is barely a whisper but I know he can hear me. "You don't have to die with me. Sparda…gave…me something. It will cut the link. You'll live."

"It's okay." His voice is not that much better than mine. "I don't mind dying with you."

For all my weakness I still have the strength for tears. "That's not fair. Just take it damnit! I won't let you die!"

"And I won't live without you! So just shut up and be still. I promise I'll be with you forever."

And then the light starts to fades. Everything is growing dark. I can hear the heart monitor next to me beeping rapidly.

"She's going into arrest." Lawrence yelled. I try to tell him I'm sorry but I don't have the energy left to talk. All I can think of now is that I've killed Vergil and that was not how I wanted to die.

"_So small, so fragile,"_

_I'm watching someone else's memories. A young boy with silver hair stands next to a cradle. A baby girl sleeps. A man with black curly hair stands next to him._

"_And she will need someone to protect her, Vergil. The world is a dangerous place. My Lariska and my Lawrence are not quite as strong as you are._

"_Dante can protect Lawrence. I want to look after her."_

"_Perhaps one day you will."_

_I sink further into a void as that memory fades, into the mouth of the dragon inside._

"_Your human self is dying." The dragon's voice is not as harsh as it once was. "What would you do to stay alive? Would you give up your humanity if it meant he lived?"_

_I already knew my answer as abyss took me again and everything around me went black. Only one word echoed in the dark._

"_Yes."_

_Pain wracked throughout my corporeal self as if it would tear me in two. A part of me was being ripped out of my soul. What had I done?_

"She's breathing!"

Voices surrounded me. The light hurt my eyes. But the pain was gone. I felt fine. In fact better than fine. I was alive. But how?

I turned to look at Vergil. He was sitting up. Apparently in good health as I was.

"Your humanity. It's gone." He whispered but that whisper was as loud as the spoken world. "You're like us now."

"Is she okay?" My brother pressed him.

"Yeah." I said. "Everything's alright now."

My brother nodded and ran to the cockpit. Vergil sat next to me now. My head on his shoulder, his arm holding me tightly to him as if he would never see me again. I closed my eyes wanting to sleep now.

"So I guess _we're_ okay then?" I asked him,

"Yeah. We're okay now."

**Author's Note**: And we're done! Thanks for staying with me throughout the long slog of writing this.


End file.
